


Final Squall

by tarotapioca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes, Graduation, Happy Birthday Oikawa!, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, iwaizumi is a dog person, kinda sad, maybe? - Freeform, mostly a vent fic tbh, oikawa uses "i love you" platonically all the time, they love each other loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotapioca/pseuds/tarotapioca
Summary: It's strange how quickly things can change between two people, isn't it? How one day you're sitting on your usual bench, eating and talking and just being around each other, and the next it's over, and they're gone.Iwaizumi and Oikawa say goodbye after graduation. And Oikawa wants to say "I'm in love with you, Iwa-chan".
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	Final Squall

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone!  
> guess i'm finally returning to the world of haikyuu fic after 3 years. just in time, too. i wrote this iwaoi angst recently because why deal with your feelings when you can project them onto a fictional character? anyway, enjoy the graduation feels. also the title was inspired by the song from the japanese group ℃-ute- you should definitely check it out! it's a great song, and the lyrics are especially meaningful. 
> 
> happy oikawa day, and thank you for these past 8 years!
> 
> love plum

It's strange how quickly things can change between two people, isn't it? How one day you're sitting on your usual bench, eating and talking and just being around each other, and the next it's over, and they’re gone. One day your life centred around volleyball so much that you couldn’t think about anything else, and then you were expected to just forget about it and move on. Find a real job, make new friends, settle down and get married, become an adult. Leave that life all behind.

Oikawa wasn’t totally disappointed about this. There would still be plenty of opportunities for him to play after this. Besides, Oikawa Tooru was not about to peak in high school. Sure, it was a good run, but he wasn't about to let it define his life. He vowed to himself that he would never be one of those people who always went on about their high school life and their high school sports teams and their high school boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend _ . He had to stop using that word, even just in his head. There were plenty of words to describe Iwa-chan, so many that he could barely think of them all, but that was not one of them. Iwa-chan was his best friend, his partner in crime, his ace, his wing spiker, his childhood companion, his surrogate mum (or at least it seemed like it with all the nagging he did), his fellow connoisseur of cheesy space movies, even his dance partner in that one stupid salsa competition they accidentally entered. But he wasn't his boyfriend. That was the one line he hadn't quite crossed.

He took the all-too-familiar route to Iwa-chan's house, trying not to think about how it could be the last time he did so.  _ It's not like that matters. Public transit sucks anyway. I won't be missing this, that's for sure. _ The 75, then line 1, then the 24. Two buses and a train. It took far too long to get to the other side of the city to see Iwa-chan, but it was worth it every time.

The two of them sat on the grass in Iwaizumi's back garden, trying to share a takeout box filled with curry from the shop down the road. (Turns out volleyball players have big appetites. Who would've guessed?) Oikawa usually rushed to grab the succulent pieces of beef before Iwaizumi could, but this time he just sat back and nibbled at his rice. For some reason, he wasn’t feeling as hungry as usual.

"Oi, Tooru. You look sad." Leave it to Iwa-chan to be as blunt as ever.

"Well, you look grumpy all the time, but you don't see me commenting about that." Pushing down his feelings was something Oikawa had all too much experience with. Normally, the playful insult would’ve earned him a smack upside the head or a "cut the bullshit, Tooru", but instead Iwaizumi just stared back at him, his face clouded with too many different emotions to make out a single one. Oikawa would rather just get hit.

He took another bite of the curry, trying to push his feelings down even further. No point in dwelling on them now. “I’m gonna miss Godzilla when I go, you know. Maybe even more than you,” he teased. Godzilla, the Iwaizumi family’s scruffy Akita Inu that Iwaizumi had named himself when he was only a little kid, came bounding towards the two boys. Oikawa let the dog climb all over him, even slipping him a tiny bit of plain rice when Iwaizumi wasn’t looking.

Iwaizumi chuckled as Oikawa was getting his face covered in slobbery kisses. “I think he’ll miss you even more.” The two of them moved closer together, almost subconsciously, but neither of them knew what to say. There was so much they could say, so much both of them were thinking, but the silence still hung between them.

"I love you, Iwa-chan."

He had said those words so many times, and each time Oikawa had meant it with his whole heart. But Iwaizumi had grown used to hearing them from Oikawa, to him and to everyone else that Oikawa had ever known. What he had really meant was "I'm in love with you, Iwa-chan, I always have been and maybe I always will, and all these years all I've wished for is that you could know how I feel and accept that, and maybe I'd get my wish if I wasn't so  _ goddamn scared- _ "

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Don't get all sappy, Shittykawa. You're going to Fukuoka, not the other side of the world." He was so sure of what he said, even though it really did feel like the other side of the world. It was the other end of the country, anyway. He pulled Oikawa in closer to him with those arms of his, and it made Oikawa's heart beat and his face grow warm and all those other cheesy cliches. For a moment, he wondered why he hadn't just confessed and made things official. It would make things a lot less awkward when people asked if they were dating, anyway.

Iwaizumi looked over at him. "Besides, your grandma will be happy to see you."

Right, that was why. Because all it took was one look at Iwaizumi's face to remind Oikawa of what he never wanted to lose. Even if Iwaizumi didn't just leave him and never talk to him again like in his worst nightmares, the thought of things growing awkward and fading away between them was too much to handle. So all Oikawa did was nod.

"You better come visit me."

"Of course I will," Iwaizumi said, suddenly serious.

Deep down, part of Oikawa knew it wouldn't happen. The bullet train was expensive-way too expensive for a first year university student. And soon both of them would be busy with new friends, new classes, new lives. But he took Iwaizumi’s word for it anyway. 

“Pinky promise?” He asked, holding out his hand. It was just like when they were little kids again, nothing to worry about except who was going to go to the other’s house first early on a Saturday morning.

Iwaizumi smiled softly. “What are we, six year olds?” But he still takes Oikawa’s hand in his, gripping his pinky tightly. Neither would be the first to let go.

It was chillier than it should've been on an April morning. The rain was lashing down like nothing on earth, and the wind was blowing Oikawa’s hair out of place. Pity. Styling it that morning had taken up way too much of his time. He rushed to Sendai station, thinking of all the things he had to remember, which train to take and how to get to his gran’s house and all those important things, only to find Iwaizumi waiting for him. Iwaizumi, the one who was always there to support him, even through the hardest times.

"Iwa-chan!" He ran towards him, arms laden with luggage. Iwaizumi pulled him into a tight hug. Oikawa dropped his bags and hugged him back, letting himself linger in Iwaizumi’s warm embrace. It was comforting, familiar. He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to let go, he didn’t-

"Hurry up, dumbass. You're going to miss your train."

He snapped back into reality. "But if I miss my train, I get to stay here with you longer," said Oikawa, looking as if he had just stumbled upon a fantastic idea.

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm flattered. But really, you should get going."

The two of them walked towards the platform, neither of them wanting to act like anything was different. Oikawa tried to make small talk, but in the end it just dissolved into comfortable silence. Eventually, they reached the platform and the train arrived, right on schedule.

Oikawa took a deep breath before boarding the train. This was it. Try as he might, there was no looking back from here. 

"See you later, Iwa-chan."

It wasn't a goodbye. Oikawa couldn't bring himself to say a proper goodbye. The words lingered on his lips as the train pulled out of the station, Sendai -and Iwaizumi along with it- becoming a blur.

  
  



End file.
